For the Greater Good
by Myley
Summary: AU from the end of episode 4x11, Jeremy has to make a choice between love and family. SLASH, pre-established relationship, character death. ONE SHOT


**Hey guys! As soon as I saw the episode 4x11 I knew that I HAD to write something out of Jeremy and Kol scene together so here it is! It is a drama and a bit angst too. I hope you will like it!  
**

**It is basically an AU starting just at the end of the episode, when Elena tells Jeremy to kill Kol. I do not know how the writers are going to turn it out in next episode, but one thing is certain, I do not trust them in the least. Kol and Jeremy will probably be simple enemies and that truly sucks!  
**

**WARNING: lime between two males, character death, violence and language  
**

* * *

**FOR THE GREATER GOOD**

As he walked aimlessly around town, he thought about the awful day he had just had.

He had met him again. Him whom he wished he had never met. And it had been worse than anything he could have imagined...

Two months had passed since he last saw him and he looked absolutely the same. There was still this dangerous yet so addictive aura about him that made Jeremy's heart twitch painfully. The way he had joked about the death of all those people... The carelessness with which he admitted his murders... Jeremy felt sick. He could not believe he was the boy he had fallen for.

He had remained petrified the whole time, like a complete fool, clinging onto his ridiculously useless crossbow. Kol was an Original vampire and Jeremy a poor excuse of a hunter. He knew that he stood no chance against him. Kol could tear him to shreds before he even had time to blink. It hurt to think the man he cared so deeply for could harm him so easily. He was breakable, defenseless. And yet, there had been something in Kol's eyes as he tried to convince him so desperately to change his mind. Something close to sorrow. He had said his name with so much passion, Jeremy had almost lost it.

The human shook his head. Sorrow or not, that did not make up for the fact that Kol – to whom he had given his trust and affection – threatened to mutilate him. He shuddered, tears falling freely along his cheeks. He had been such a tender lover back in Denver. Jeremy would have never guessed Kol was a vampire. His touch was so caring, so passionate. The boy tensed, feeling nauseous. He had given himself to a monster who did not feel a thing for him. Another bloodsucking fiend. Anna at least had cared. But Kol... Kol had used him. Their friendship was nothing but an act. Their intimate moments... A pitiful sob escaped his mouth. He felt broken, violated, even more now that he had met him again.

Even more now that he had compelled Damon to kill him. Jeremy shut his eyes, trying to push the bitter feeling of betrayal away.

Kol wanted him dead. That was the most painful of it all. This could not be the same man. Kol had always been a bit weird but this? When he discovered Kol was a vampire, he had been devastated, yet it was nothing near the agony he was feeling now. Klaus said that Kol would take extreme measures to reach his goal and end his life. His lover had become his biggest enemy. How cliché was that?

And now his sister was interfering too. He loved his sister, he really did, but sometimes she just pushed it a bit too far. Okay he was the hunter, okay he was the key to the cure. But maybe Kol was not that wrong after all. Maybe raising Silas was a very bad idea. He sighed. Trusting Kol was obviously not a smart move considering the asshole had played him for a fool for weeks.

Besides, Elena was his sister. And as annoying as she could be, he still had brother duties to fulfill. The cure would give him his sister back and he was the key to get the cure. He did not want to die anyway, so the solution was a win/win situation.

He took a deep breath and kept on walking. Kol wanted him dead, Kol was going to track him. And that was something he was very good at, he bitterly thought.

He did not know where he was going, he did not care. He just wanted all that mess to be over.

"Looking for something?"

He turned around. Kol was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, an amused smile gracing his lips. His voice sounded cheerful. Jeremy gulped and froze. The vampire looked at him.

"Don't have any crossbow?" he joked, chuckling, "not that you would stand a chance but you kinda looked sexy with it!"

Jeremy's cheeks burned. He glared at him.

"Do you know how stupid you are?!"

Jeremy frowned, "I thought I was a smart lad?!"

Kol chuckled, "It seems this whole hunter thing got you some balls after all!" He uncrossed his arms and took a step in his direction. Jeremy unconsciously backed away. Kol frowned, his bemused smile still in place.

"Afraid? Come now, I won't do anything!"

"Like you don't want to kill me!" Jeremy spat

Kol's face darkened, his smile disappeared, "I gave you a choice, mate! Not my fault you're too stupid to listen! Believe me Jer, I had _no intention_ of killing you," he posed for a couple of seconds as if it cost him to say the rest, "I didn't want to hurt you either... But you left _me_ no fucking choice! I don't want to die! I won't let an Apocalypse happen! Silas is bad news, trust me."

"Trust you? Yeah right!"

Kol looked like a bull ready to charge. In a blur, he slammed Jeremy against the nearest tree,"You really shouldn't have come," he said dangerously

Jeremy was terrified, "If you kill me, you will be haunted for the next century."

"Oh but there are other ways to get rid of that stupid map!" To prove his point, he squeezed Jeremy's arms harder. The boy winced.

"How about that?" Kol continued, his voice dripping with folly, "I rip off your arms and give you my blood to heal? No arm, no map. No map, no Silas. You'll be alive and I to keep you for myself."

There was something terrifying in Kol past his words. Something in his eyes. They glistened with murderous mirth. He had lost it. He had completely lost his mind. Jeremy's breath stuck in his throat. His vampire smelled the same, his features were as handsome. But this Kol was deadly dangerous and was going to mutilate him for good.

"Kol..." his voice was but a whisper

"What, need your arms? Oh come now, you won't! I'll take good care of you!"

Jeremy's eyes widened. Kol was insane! Completely insane!

"Don't. Please, Kol. Don't do that."

Kol clenched his jaw, his eyes almost teary, "Then give up! GIVE UP! Turn that stupid hunter mod off! Why d'you need that cure anyway?" His tone was imploring.

"I need it for my sister. So that she can be human again."

Kol frowned, squeezing Jeremy's arms a bit harsher.

"And what if I turned you into a vampire?! Then you'd be like your sister! No more need for the cure!"

Jeremy swallowed. Kol had really thought it out.

"I don't want to be a vampire..."

Kol locked his tormented gaze into his, "You're not making this easy for me, Jer."

"You're basing your fear on irrational evidence. What if Silas is not as dangerous as you think? We take the cure then we put him down again!"

"You're too naïve to be true. And what if your precious cure is nothing but a mirage?! Eh! Has that option ever crossed your dorky mind? That your cure could only be a means to lure into opening the tomb?! I used to find your dumbness cute but right now, I just want to rip you apart."

They were so close. Jeremy could distinguish every single detail of his beautiful face. Kol let go of one of his arm, his body still pressed against his, and run his hand on his cheek.

"Don't be a fool, Jeremy," he whispered, "You're running to your doom."

Jeremy could feel his breath on his face. He could no longer resist. He leaned into Kol's gentle touch. It was like being back in Denver.

"You're my doom," he replied with the same intensity and fluttered his eyes close to kiss him.

His lips were as soft as he remembered. A faint taste of whiskey still lingered on them. He had craved for this. He had craved him so much. He felt Kol respond to his kiss with equal passion, letting go of his arms to cradle him against his body. Jeremy's newly freed hands traveled up and down his lover's body and tugged at his shirt.

"Let's put all that Silas thing in the background for a bit, shall we?" Kol asked against his mouth before claiming it for another kissing session.

Without breaking the kiss, Kol ripped Jeremy's shirt off. Jeremy felt him sigh against his open mouth before ravaging his skin with hungry hands. Jeremy gasped for air. Passion coursed through his veins. He slipped his own hands under Kol' shirt to caress the soft skin of his hips. God he wanted him so badly. Just this once. Just this one last time. Kol's lips assaulted his neck. Jeremy was so hard, he was going to explode.

"Bite me," Jeremy breathed

Kol looked up, as if he did not really believe what he had just heard.

"Bite me, Kol," Jeremy repeated, pleading

The vampire stared at him intensely then morphed, dark veins gathering under his hungry eyes, his sharp fangs expanding. The sigh made Jeremy pant with need and anticipation. Kol bent and bit down harshly into the fragile skin at the joining point between his neck and shoulder. Jeremy threw his head back and gasped in pure painful bliss, widening his eyes, bucking his hips forward. It was euphoric. He felt Kol's hand snake to the buckle of his belt. The vampire opened his jeans and slid his hand inside. Jeremy groaned.

"Umh... You taste so good," appraised Kol as he licked the wound and caressed him with two lazy fingers.

Jeremy moaned, a bit dazed from the blood loss. He needed him, now. Yet, he knew it was impossible. If he let Kol take him, then it would be too difficult to make his move. Kol stroked him harder and all thought about restrain left Jeremy's numb brain.

"Gotta take ya," whispered Kol against his mouth, "gotta get buried to the hilt inside of you."

Jeremy wished he could stop himself; Kol was completely into the moment, his guard had loosened. It was the moment to strike. But it felt so good. He had missed him so terribly. Just a bit longer. He just wanted to enjoy his Kol a bit more, to stop Time from running but only for a while. The vampire claimed his lips in a wet kiss before turning him around in one swift motion. He felt his jeans fell to his ankles. He was completely exposed and vulnerable. Yet, Kol's body covering his was a very pleasant and welcome protection. Kol put his hands on his hips and impaled him in one harsh thrust. The vampire's hand flew to Jeremy's mouth to cover his cry of agony. Without any preparation, the pain was just insufferable.

"Told you I wanted to rip you apart," Kol joked in his ear

Jeremy moaned, his eyes wet with unshed tears. The pain made him feel sick and spinning.

"Don't pass out on me, baby," Kol admonished, panting "If you had played it nicer, we would be making sweet love in my bed... You chose this, remember."

Kol began to thrust into him hard and fast, nibbling at his neck and shoulder, licking the skin here and there, digging as deeply within him as he could. Jeremy was on fire. He was on the verge to faint. Kol was being too forceful for his human body. The continuous hit on his soft spot made the pain bittersweet and only heightened his dizziness. That was what their last time would be like. Harsh and painful against a tree in a public space. But at least, he could feel his Kol move inside him again.

He had very little time though. Once Kol came he would keep his word and kill him or worse, mutilate him – and Jeremy liked his arms. Kol had Original vampire reflexes, it would be too late for Jeremy to act by then. Kol's breath quickened, he was very close and oddly enough so was Jeremy. The boy bent a bit more down to reach his pocket jean in which he had hidden a syringe of vervain. A lump had formed in his throat and tears ran freely down his cheeks. He enjoyed the sensation of having Kol fulfilling him one last time, his eyes closed, tongue tasting the salt of his tears. He dipped his hand in the pocket and took the small and discreet object. The exact moment Kol came hard inside of him with a growl, a quiet sob escaped Jeremy's burning throat as he pushed the poison needle deep into the vampire's leg and felt his own body ran over the weirdest edge he had ever known. Kol was still completely dazed by his orgasm and had very little time to realize what had just happened before he collapsed against him.

Jeremy turned slowly to face him, his eyes red and puffy. Kol was almost unconscious, his face expressing utter confusion.

"Jeremy..." he articulated with pain and disbelief

Jeremy sniffed and reluctantly crouched beside his lover. Kol was an Original, he should have known he would somehow resist the vervain. Still, he was awfully weak as Jeremy spread his arms which fall on his sides like lifeless limbs.

"I'm so sorry, Kol."

He reached inside the moaning vampire's jacket pocket, unzipped it and took out the white oak stake Kol had kept with him. The vampire sobbed pitifully, "No, Jeremy, please, don't..."

"I don't want to do this... Believe me I don't," Jeremy replied, still crying, "But I have to. You're dangerous and you won't stop. Damon's compelled to kill me and you'd cripple my body just to have your way. If I let you live, I die. I thought about daggering you. But then you could wake up any time to finish the job... And I won't risk it. I love you Kol, I love you so much and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I _need_ the cure for my sister, because she's my sister."

"Jeremy..." Kol's eyes were murderous in spite of his extremely weak state, a much welcome reminder of Kol's intentions if Jeremy did not act quickly.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, aiming the fatal weapon to his lover's chest, "Goodbye baby."

Kol tried to move to stop him but he only succeeded in raising his hand of an inch. Jeremy swallowed and drove the stake into Kol's heart.

Kol gasped and looked at him, an expression of pure betrayal all over his face. Jeremy knew that he would never forget that look. His body began to tremble violently as Kol withered under his very eyes. Jeremy put a trembling hand on his arm. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips just as Kol burst into flames to disappear forever.

He stayed there long after his lover had gone, the stake being the only reminder of what had been Kol' spot just mere moments ago. His head on his knee, he sobbed pathetically the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

He made his way home in slow motion, lost and empty from the inside.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked as he entered the kitchen. "Where the Hell were you? I was worried sick about you! Aren't you completely mad, going out with Kol after you?!"

"Don't. Just don't," he said in a broken tone without facing her

"Jer? What's wrong?"

"I did what I had to do..." He began to walk the stairs but his sister stopped him

"What do you mean? Where is..."

"Dead. I killed him, just like you asked, because everything is always going to be like that with you, ain't it? You ask and people proceed!"

Elena frowned, unsure of how to react, "Jer?"

"Tonight I had to choose between the man I loved and my sister. I chose my sister just like any good brother would. So I plunged that thing right into his heart and watch him burst into flames." He did not give any time for his sister to speak, "Kol was a dick but Kol had a point. We know nothing of that Silas. And if it happens that Kol _was_ right and Silas does destroy the world, I will have a great time singing: "He told you so!""

"Jeremy I..."

"You'd better find this cure, Elena. If it happens the cure is only a bait to wake up Evil Silas, I swear to God I kill you! So you gotta find this cure so you can be human again and I can beat the shit out of you! Because what I did tonight, I did it for you. I killed him for you!"

He turned to go to his room.

"Jer, if I had known about you and Kol, we would have found another solution!"

Jeremy stopped and turned a quarter to Elena, "There was no other solution. That's the problem."

Elena remained stunned until Jeremy spoke again, "Oh by the way, I'm not telling Klaus you asked me to kill his brother." Elena's eyes widened in pure panic. Oh God, she had completely forgotten about that!

* * *

**I am not completely satisfied with the result. It still is globally what I had in mind but I do not know, the form maybe... Anyway I do not know what to think of Jeremy in this one. So sad, I had teary eyes when I wrote this! My poor Kol! But if he had lived, then Jeremy would have been arm free so...**


End file.
